1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to puzzle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved puzzle box wherein the same is arranged to confuse availability of opening of the lid relative to the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various puzzles of various types are set forth in the prior art to amuse and entertain individuals. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,099 to Scott wherein a sphere and pin assembly is provided, wherein the pins are selectively inserted through a pair of openings within the sphere in underlying openings within the sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,119 to Ussery sets forth a puzzle box of three-dimensional configuration, with a variety of threaded fasteners and tools utilized to assemble the fasteners into the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,537 to Sato set forth a box-like toy construction wherein the walls of the box include through holes in a manner to accommodate in a selective orientation various sizes of shafts directed into the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,948 to Gutierrez and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,952 to Roche are further examples of educational and amusing puzzle boxes receiving shaft-like members through the puzzle box organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved puzzle box as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness construction in providing an amusement and educational toy and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.